1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a shock-absorber structure for scanning apparatus and, more particularly, to a shock-absorber structure that prevents shock damages of the window transparent board of the scanning apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat-platform type scanning apparatus usually includes a scanning module that is movably mounted below a transparent window of the scanning apparatus. The scanning module slides and scans a document placed against the transparent window glass via the driving of a motor connected to a transmission assembly of gears and transmission belts.
The transparent window of the scanning apparatus is conventionally comprised of a transparent glass board that is directly adhered to an upper case of the housing of the scanning apparatus. The upper case in turn is mounted to a lower case to form the complete housing. With the above assembly of the transparent glass board, the adhesion strength must be particularly considered in order to prevent a damageable detachment of the transparent glass board.
Another assembly method known in the prior art is to clamp the transparent glass board via insertion into a slot of the lower case. The transparent glass board thereby serves as a principal support of the structure while the upper case serves as an auxiliary reinforcement member. An advantage of this type of assembly is its readiness. Moreover, the transparent glass board is not easily detached and consequently damaged. However, a disadvantage is that when the scanning apparatus is subjected to a shock, the transparent glass board may collide with an inner sidewall of the slot, causing the corresponding side portion of the transparent glass board to be damaged.